True for DJChef7
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: A request from DJChef7 This will be a two shot, well, a kind of two-shot. One for JacobxBella. One for EdwardxBella. Anywhoo, let me know if you ant me to do an Eddie-poo version. Song by Ryan Cabrera. Rating to be safe
1. Jake and Bella

**"True"**

_A request from DJCheif7 (PS, thanks for that and the awesome review! Made my day!) This will be a two shot, I'm thinking. Well, a kind of two-shot. One for JacobxBella. One for EdwardxBella. Anywhoo, let me know if you ant me to do an Eddie-poo version._

**I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me  
**

The fight was starting soon.

I could already hear the Pack and the rest of the leeches getting ready.

But instead, I was here.

With _Her_.

Not moving, not breathing, not talking.

Not until she asked me.

Not until she finally realised that we belonged together.

That she belonged to me, like Saturday and Sleeping In, like Peanut Butter and Jelly.

Like Soulmates.

**You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster  
**

I can see it, in her eyes.

The uncertaintly.

God, that Leech had messed her up.

I can see every little thing about her, inside her mind, inside her thoughts, her soul, her body.

I can see that she's doesn't believe me.

She doesn't know that there's a large corner of my mind dedicated just to her – my 'Bella-shrine'. Where I could play out every wish and fantasy – every 'I love you Jake'.

I'm that weak.

It's true.

But I still gotta ask.

I don't want to – I'm terrified of the answer.

But here, without Douche-ward in 'hearing' distance, might be my only chance.

"Do you want me?"

She looks like a deer in the headlights.

She wasn't expecting this,

And I can see how she's visualising over and over the different scene from our future life.

I swore, I fell even more in love with her then – if that was even possible.

**I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  
**

"Bells, I've waiting a long time for this," I breathed, pulled her closer, my fingers lingering on her waist.

"I've waited _my whole life_ to cross this line. From when we were little – making mud pies and trying to push each other into the water while our Dad's fished.

"I'm not gonna hide my feelings away from you."

_Not this time._

**You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?  
**

I can see her lip tremble, like the time when she walked out of my room just as I got back from chasing the red-head.

Her lip trembled then – with the same fear.

The same indecision.

The same 'Do-I-kiss-you-or-slap-you' look that I had gotten off her recently.

I was petrified to move.

Because, if I moved, I would break the spell.

We would be back to reality.

I was weak then.

Just as I am now.

"Bells, do you see me? Do you see me, whenever you're near me?"

"Jake, you're almost 7 foot tall. I'm not exactly gonna miss you."

I tilted her chin up, as I leant over her slightly.

"Do you notice me though? The same way I notice you? The way your hair catches the light? The way your eyes sparkle when you see or hear something funny? The way your lips curl up whenever we get reprimanded from Dad?"

I held my breathe.

She closed her eyes.

"Jacob, you don't know anything,"

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited**

****"Bella, I'm gonna try _everything_ to be with you," I told her, almost forcefully.

"Jake, do _you_ not notice that whenever I walk into a room, I automatically look for _you?_"

My heart stopped.

"What?"

**This is true  
**

"Jake, the reason I smile when Billy tells you off, if because I know that you'll be exactly the same with your kids. The reason my eyes 'sparkle' as you put it is because of you."

**I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true  
**

"Jake, I've waited my whole life, but I have to tell you this," she put her hands on the side of my face. They were trembling slightly.

"I love you,"

And she reached up and she.

Kissed.

Me.

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
**

I kissed her back with just as much passion.

She broke apart quickly, both of us gasping for air.

"I've waited my whole life to hear that," I told her, our foreheads resting against each other.

**This is true**

"Truth?"

"It's true," I breathed, before kissing her again, slowly, softly.

The kiss of lovers who had all the time in the world.

"That should have been our first kiss," I breathed. "Now, behave with Eddie-poo. I'm off to keep you safe."

DJChief7


	2. Eddiepoo and Bella

**"True"**

_This is the Eddie-poo version. Oh, and DJChef7, you can ask me for as many things as possible! I love doing them! WARNING: BellaxEdward! (Set in Twilight, not New Moon, so she isn't in love with Jake…yet)_

**I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me  
**

This was a mistake. I knew it.

I mean, how could I ask a human girl – so beautiful, so full of life – to accept me.

To accept the monster that I am.

Vampire.

I can't even _breathe_ around her – it's too dangerous. She's too lovely, her smell too potent.

I can't talk too much either – talking requires breathe, breathe that I couldn't waste.

But I won't take her away from here – away from me.

Not until she's see's that she belongs to me.

In the same irrevocable way that I was, the first time that I saw her.

**You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster  
**

I can see it, in her eyes.

The uncertainty.

She thinks she knows, but she doesn't.

How could a person in their right mind guess at what I was, without thinking they were crazy?

And yet, I still hoped, with all my might, that she would.

That I wouldn't have to be the one to tell her this.

I'm documenting this day, in my perfect memory, in the space reserved just for her in _that_ corner of my mind.

I'm so attached.

It's so dangerous – I'm so dangerous.

Because around her, I'm weak.

I'm _human_ around her.

_Do you want me too?_ My mind screamed at her.

But I won't ask – I'm too afraid of the answer.

And my heart, which has sat, dead in my dead chest for over a century, seems to have signed itself over onto this divine creature.

**I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  
**

"I know what you are," she breathed, as I stood behind her, taking her slightly shaking form, hearing every shaky breath, every splutter of her heart.

_No more hiding in the shadows,_ I thought to myself.

_No more waiting for Twilight._

"Then say it. Out. Loud."

**You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?  
**

God above, she's reacting exactly the way she did that first day in biology.

Heart spluttering

Breath shaking

Body slightly trembling

As if her body was trying to react _naturally_ to me, and yet her impenetrable mind didn't allow it.

And I, in turn, react in exactly the same way.

I freeze, to my natural state as part of the undead.

I'm terrified to move, and yet I somehow force myself a little ebit closer to her.

Not talking.

Not breathing.

I'm afraid that this will be the end.

But does she really see me? Does she see the human behind the unnatural beauty?

Does she realise that she's actually met me?

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited**

****I heard the intake of breath.

**This is true  
**

"Vampire," she exhaled, almost a sigh, but filled with too much tension – as if I would just laugh her off.

How could I laugh her off?

She's dead right, as usual.

**I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true  
**

I had the urge then, the unnatural urge to show myself to her.

I knew I was talking, I was leading her, but I don't remember what I said.

But I do remember saying 'You need to see me in the sunlight,"

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
**

I opened my shirt, to the cold sun's rays.

I felt ready for this.

I felt that _we_ were ready for this

**This is true**

"It's like diamonds,"

_I love you,_ I thought to her, through my grimace of pain.

_I've waited my life for you – to show you this._

_I've waited to show you this truth._


End file.
